


Unhealthy obsession

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, God of Mischief, Kidnapping, Loki - Freeform, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, dd/lg, dub con, ish, non con, tony's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Not entirely sure where this came from… Loki kidnaps Tony’s niece, who has a bit of a crush on the god. Things get a little steamy when she’s older.Warnings: Daddy!kink. Dub con. Stockholm syndrome ish, slight grooming implied. (Ps: 16 is the legal age here. That’s what I go by!)





	Unhealthy obsession

Tony had just caught his niece making her way towards where Loki was being kept prisoner, again!

‘How many times do I have to tell you, Josie? Stay. Away. From. Loki!’ Tony snapped at her.

‘I just want to see him in person.’ Josie whined.

‘Why? Because you have some weird obsession? He’s dangerous, Josie. I won’t tell you again, stay away from him.’ Tony said angrily.

He was really starting to regret agreeing to look after his 14 year old niece for the weekend.

‘Fine!’ She huffed and stormed off to her room. But that didn’t last for long.

Tony and the other Avengers were called out for an emergency mission. As soon as they were gone, Josie made her way to where Loki was being kept in his cell.

She’d always been fascinated in Norse mythology, Loki especially. When she heard that they actually existed, she’d been so excited to meet Thor. Then she heard that Loki was on earth and her uncle just so happened to have him captured. So of course she had to go and see him for herself.

Josie had been pleasantly surprised when she first saw a glimpse of Loki to see how beautiful he was. She hadn’t expected that. But she’d been quickly dragged away from his cell by Tony and no matter how much she begged him to allow her to go and just say hello, she was forbidden.

Josie had managed to steal a key card, so when she reached the lower level where Loki was kept she got easy access.

Keeping quiet, she sneaked into the room and hid behind a large control panel. She peeped over the top and saw Loki in the glass cell, he had his back to her and was just standing there.

She did nothing but stare at him for a while. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke suddenly.

‘Enjoying yourself, are you?’ He turned around, a big smirk on his face.

Josie felt her heart beat quicken. How did he know she was there? She’d been so quiet.

‘No need to hide, little mouse. Why don’t you come out of hiding?’ He said as he walked right up the front of the glass, looking directly at where she was hiding.

Josie hesitantly stood up, revealing herself to Loki. He smirked, she looked a mixture of terrified yet intrigued.

He raised his hand up and motioned her to him with a come hither motion with his finger. ‘Come closer.’

She gulped, then took slow steps towards him until she was just a few feet away from the glass. She couldn’t believe how tall he was. He was at least 7ft tall. Then again, he was a god after all.

Loki had a grin plastered on his face as he put his hands behind his back and eyed up the young girl. He knew who she was, he’d gotten that information out of Hawkeye and the other rogue SHIELD agents that were working for him now.

‘Josie, isn’t it?’ He enjoyed her wide eyed reaction at him knowing her name.

‘How… How do you know my name?’

‘I am a god.’ Loki said cockily. ‘Would you like to see something _magic_?’

Josie nodded enthusiastically.

Loki took his hands round on front of him and used his Seidr to make shapes and patterns with his energy. Josie watched in awe, completely stunned at the energy swirling around on front of him.

‘Wow!’ She gasped.

‘I can show you more, if you help me with something.’ Loki waved his hands together and the Seidr disappeared. He knew he would be able to use the girl to his advantage. She was clearly infatuated with him, a young crush.

‘With what?’ Josie asked, slightly cautious.

‘They have me here because they think I am plotting something… _bad_. But I am not. You see, I merely wish to give all you mortals a better, outlook, on life. Your world is at war with itself, there’s crime everywhere. If you had one ruler, all of that would be eradicated. You look like a clever girl, I am sure you only want what’s best for the human race. Don’t you?’

‘I… I guess, yeah.’ Josie nodded.

‘So, help me get out of this cell. There’s a button over there, a big red one. Next to it is a lever, if you simply push that down that is all I ask of you.’ Loki was wonderful with the use of his silver tongue.

Josie frowned while she thought about it. She knew she would be in big trouble from Tony if she set Loki free. And she knew that Loki was good at manipulating people for his own gain. But then again, what he was saying made sense. Why would the humans be any worse with him as a ruler? Surely it would be better?

Besides, she found it rather upsetting to see such a handsome and powerful being locked up in a cage. There was something deeper inside of her that wanted to set him free, to see him unleash his power.

Her legs seemed like they had a mind of their own, as she found herself back over at the control panel. Staring at the lever she was supposed to push down.

‘Go on. Be a good girl for me and push that lever, it’s so very simple. I shall be sure to reward you greatly.’ Loki purred, his voice like sinful chocolate that went right through her, making her shudder.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she glanced back over at Loki. He was as calm as anything, just watching her intently. A hunger in his eyes. His lips curled into a smirk as he nodded at her.

Deep down she knew it was wrong. She knew that she was doing a bad thing. But she couldn’t help herself. She pushed the lever.

As soon as the glass door of Loki’s cell slid open, an alarm sounded throughout the compound. Her eyes widened and fear shot through her at the realisation of what she did. She looked over at Loki as he started to walk towards the opening. She quickly reached out, to close it again before he reached there. But suddenly an arm shot around her middle and a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

‘Ah, ah, ah. You don’t want to do that.’ Loki whispered into her ear.

She let out a startled scream. The Loki in the cell disappeared in a haze of green smoke. She was pulled flush against the giant body behind her, from the strength of the arm around her middle she didn’t even attempt to escape. Knowing there was no point.

Loki pressed his nose at the base of her neck and slid it up slightly, sniffing her in the process. ‘Hmmm. What to do with you, little mouse. You smell so delightful, it would be a shame to just leave you here. I did promise you a reward, after all. I may be the god of lies but I do keep my word sometimes.’ He growled.

Josie felt something twist inside of her. Her adrenaline was running high, the closeness of Loki was not helping her to think straight.

Suddenly The Avengers along with Fury came running into the room.

‘JOSIE!’ Tony cried out, terrified when he saw her in the clutches of Loki.

Loki laughed wickedly and pulled Josie with him as he moved backwards a bit. ‘Nice of you all to join us. Pity that we must go.’

‘Loki. Let Josie go!’ Tony said, panicked.

‘Oh, this lovely little morsel?’ Loki motioned at the poor girl in his arm. ‘I don’t think so. It’s been a while since I’ve had some company. And I owe her a reward for her help.’ Loki smirked.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Tony snapped and launched towards Loki. But he was too late, as suddenly there was a cloud of green smoke and then Loki and Josie was gone.

  
Josie was terrified when she was hauled onto a small jet with Loki. She was sat down next to him and told to buckle up, which she did reluctantly.

‘Don’t look so scared, little mouse. You are the one who freed me after all.’ Loki said softly as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

‘What… What are you doing to do to me?’ She asked, her voice barely audible.

‘I am going to keep you.’ Loki answered darkly, teeth on show as he grinned evilly.

  
**2 Years later**

Since kidnapping Tony’s niece, Josie, Loki was nowhere to be found. Tony and the rest of the team spent every day searching for them, to save her. And every day Tony kicked himself for allowing her to stay while they had such a dangerous being there.

Loki had went underground completely with his army and Josie. It took Josie a while before she trusted Loki, but it didn’t take as long as it _should_ have. She was infatuated with him, even though she had been kidnapped.

He was kind towards her. Gave her a comfortable room, food and clothes. Anything she asked for, he made sure she received. As soon as she had gotten used to her new _home_ Loki started training her in combat.

She was quite a weapon by the time she turned 16. None of Loki’s army could beat her anymore, she was able to take them all out with ease. She turned out to be a bit of a dab hand with daggers too, that Loki took great pleasure in teaching her.

Surprisingly to everyone that worked under Loki’s command, he’d never touched her in a sexual way yet. They all thought when he first took her that he was going to sexually use her. But that never happened. He was more like a father figure towards her. He grew to actually care for and love the girl, she was the only one who saw his softer side.

Josie wasn’t sure why he had taken her and what his end game was. But she never questioned him. She wasn’t sure why, she just… never asked. Part of her deep down hoped that he loved her more than he let on. She was a little disappointed that he’d never made a move on her, yet.

One day he was training her with daggers again. She was getting really into it and was quite viscous towards Loki with them. So much so that he stepped back and told her to stop.

‘Come on, Loki! Can’t you take it? I thought you were a god.’ She tried to rile him up and lunged towards him again.

Loki’s nose scrunched up and he moved swiftly towards her with his god-like speed. He used his own dagger to knock hers out of her hand, then grabbed and pinned her against the nearest wall. He took her wrists and held them up against the wall above her, while also holding the point of his dagger against her throat.

‘Do not test me, little mouse. You’re getting bratty in your older years. Perhaps I’ve been too lenient with you.’ He snarled.

Josie’s heart was racing from the closeness. Even though she was stronger than she was when she was 14, she still didn’t even attempt to get away as she knew she would have no chance against Loki.

‘What are you going to do about it?’ Josie asked, trying to be brave but Loki could tell by the slight shake of her voice that she wasn’t as confident as she seemed.

He smirked and leaned in closer, until his lips were hovering mere inches over hers. She could feel his breath against her lips and it was making her head swim.

‘I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank that arse of yours until its red raw.’ He growled.

Josie’s eyes widened at his words, did she hear him right? Before she could say anything or react to his threat, it was carried out.

Loki moved quickly and hauled her over towards the bench in the corner of the room. He sat down and yanked her so she went sprawling over his lap. Her head was down one side of his legs and her legs dangled uselessly at the other.

‘What the’ Josie cried out as Loki used his Seidr to remove her jeans, leaving her in her knickers. Then he smacked her, hard, on the ass.

‘STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!’ She screamed at him and tried to get away, but Loki immobilised her with an arm firmly across her back while he brought his hand down repeatedly on her ass.

Loki only slowed down when she started sobbing from the pain and stopped trying to fight against him. Though she jerked and writhed around at every smack.

‘I should have been firm with you from the start, girl. But now you are finally of age, there is no stopping me. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.’ He rumbled.

Josie couldn’t stop sobbing, her ass was on fire. But it got even worse when he peeled her knickers down. Not only was she worried about more pain, but she felt humiliated that he would see her _down there_.

‘Soaking wet, just as I expected. You’ve always had a little crush on me haven’t you, little mouse?’ Loki teased as he slid his hand between her thighs, feeling her wet and making her yelp.

‘No…’ She said through gritted teeth as she tried not to concentrate on feeling his hand down there.

But a swift smack to her ass had her crying out again.

‘Don’t lie to the god of lies.’ Loki warned.

‘Ok! Yes!’ She said quickly after another smack.

Loki smirked and caressed her ass cheeks, they were bright red. He knew they would feel like they were on fire.

He slipped his hand between her thighs again and slid his fingers through her folds. Her clit was peeking out, wanting attention already. He flicked over it, earning a small whimper from the girl.

‘Your body especially isn’t denying the attraction to me. I think you enjoy being bratty, getting a reaction out of me. I think this is what you needed all along. A good spanking.’ Loki’s voice swam through her veins in the most delicious way while he kept stroking her clit.

‘Please.’ She panted.

‘Please, what?’ Loki asked, slowing his movement down as he could tell she was close to coming.

‘Please make me come… Daddy!’ She burst out with, surprising both Loki and herself.

But Loki felt a rush through him. He gave her another quick spank then rubbed her clit in circles until she came over his lap, her entire body trembling. Loki smoothed his hand up from her ass to her lower back, then he pulled her up and cradled her against him.

‘Shhh. Good girl.’ He purred, rubbing her back.

Josie wasn’t entirely sure why she called him Daddy… Then again, she kind of had an idea. He had acted rather ‘Daddy’ like since he kidnapped her. Always calling her a good girl when she pleased him, especially with training. He made sure she had everything she needed in regards to food and clothes.

Loki was feeling very smug. His plan for using her against The Avengers was going to work even better now. It was worth the long wait. As he kissed the top of her head while she clung to him, he knew that he had the girl wrapped around his little finger, just as he had planned.


End file.
